Phobonos
Description Phobonos is a planet in the game, 60 Parsecs! that you and your crew can land on. From the space, the planet appears as dark, with swirly red-colored. Upon arrival, you'll find that constant storms completely engulf the atmosphere and the surface has experienced a number of wars and traumas. Countless structures litter the surface along with evidence of several wars fought throughout the planet's history. The planet Phobonos is inhabited by two groups of Phoboians. Those known as the Vactrains and those known as the Silo 476’ers. The Vactrains have a station known as the Vactrain Central which should connect to various Silos stockpiled with food and resources. Silo 476 is one of those silos. Gameplay Phobonos is a very hostile planet. The constant war has many residents doing anything for survival or for safety, so your crew usually ends affected negatively if they cross paths with the planet's natives. Events are usually based around some beings attempting to cause incoveniences to the crew, and sometimes bombs fall nearby either leaving you with the task of defusing them or to get through the effect of a reality-altering nuclear bomb. In expeditions, only Chemicals and Minerals are available for collection with Expedition System level 1, and the first few locations require items craftable with Crafting Module level 2. Most locations have 2 or 3 hazards, making it necessary to bring more items for a safe expedition, thus making events in the shuttle slightly more dangerous. Endings Good Endings Phobonos Haven Ending * One day you'll receive a transmision asking for help, you'll be asked if you want to investigate it. * You'll bring a Phobian inside the shuttle, it appears to be in poor health. You'll be asked if you want to help it recover and will be given three item choices: Mask, First Aid Kit, or Tape. * After using one of the items, the Phobian will be in a better shape, though it will still feel bad. * Some days after, you'll be asked if you want to use something else to help the Phobian recover. The item options will be the other two items you didn't use in the first recovery event. * After it's healed, the Phobian will leave the shuttle, and will tip you some information about a Haven in the planet. It tells you that you should go check the Fortress, since there everyone will receive you with open arms. The Fortress will be unlocked for expedition. * After exploring the Fortress, you'll find that you were lied to, and that your sent crewmate was taken hostage and thrown into a prison, where they met a Phobian that actually knows of a haven in Phobonos. You'll be left waiting a few days to be contacted by the Haven residents. * When they contact you, they want to ask you for proof about wheter the planet is actually habitable outside of the Haven. You'll be asked for 40 Chemicals, when you give them away, you'll be left waiting a few more days for contact from the Haven. * A while after, you'll find that the Haven residents have accepted to let you in and a friendly Phobian will come for you, but some of the aggresive Phobians from the fortress, including the one you helped earlier, are chasing you and the friendly Phobian. You'll have to pick a crew-attributed decision: Agility, Intelligence, or Strength. * If you are succesful, you'll be safely scorted to the Haven, and the adventure will be over. Cold War Ending * Some Phobians will approach you asking you to meet them in a tunnel. You will be given 3 options of items to bring with you : Lighter, Armor or a Gun. ** The gun is the worst option because doing so will most probably kill one of your teammates or very badly injure them as the aliens feel threatened. If you choose to do nothing, you will be left uncontacted. * If you choose the lighter the aliens will contact you successfully and tell you they are from vactrain central and state that the Phobians from silo 476 started the war. * You will later be contacted by Phobians from Silo 476 who will say nobody knows who actually started the war and will demand aid from you against the Vactrain. ** You can have a successful ending from both sides. * The next input from these Phobians will be to say that they are either under attack (Vactrain) or attacking Vactrain central now (Silo 476) depending on what side you picked before. ** The Phobians from Silo 476 will ask 100 Energy resources from you before commencing the attack. * If you helped the Phobians from Silo 476, after the attack they will ask for your assistance opening a lock. You'll need to send someone from the shuttle to solve this event. ** Intelligence seems to be the most important trait that the sent crewmate has to solve the event. * After successfully opening the lock, the adventure will be over. Bad Endings Overrun Ship Ending * Failing the last decision in the Phobonos Haven route gets you this ending, where the crew and the friendly Phobian suffer a violent end and the ship is left to be dismantled by the aggresive Phobians. Locations For more info. about hazards and what items to take, see Hazards. Gallery Gallery goes over here. Le Phonobos.png|A view of Phobonos from the shuttle, in space. Phonobos In..png|A view of Phobonos from the shuttle, in the planet. Category:Planets Category:60 Parsecs!